You Are Not Alone
by Elissa Mndz
Summary: Emily gets a call with bad news, and now her life is about to change when she finds herself with new responsibilities.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Criminal Minds nor its characters.**_  
 _So this is a story that I've been wanting to write since a long time ago so I finally did. Enjoy, any suggestions let me know._

It was a slow day at the office. The only sound that could be heard was the flipping of pages and the keyboards, to be honest, they were all bored to death. The silence of the office was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Everyone stopped working and turn their attention to where the sound was coming, everyone was hoping for a case to stop doing paperwork. The ringing phone was the one on Emily Prentiss' desk. "Agent Prentiss" she answered.

"Hello Ms. Prentiss, my name is Detective Smith from London police". Emily was taken aback by this but replied.

"Hello Mr. Smith, how can I help you?" nothing could have prepared her for what the person on the other side of the call was about to tell her.

"I'm calling because you are listed as Mr. Easter's emergency contact" Emily grew concerned instantly.

"Has something happened?" Since everyone was looking at her, they all saw the change in her face and started to worry too.

"I'm so sorry to inform you that Mr. Easter has passed away". Said the Detective calmly.

"What?! How?" she asked getting up from her seat.

"He seems to have been killed, the investigation is still in the process". Emily didn't know what to do or say, to say that she was in shock was an understatement, getting no response from the other side of the line Detective Smith continued "It happened two days ago, we will tell you as soon as we know exactly why and who did it" Still not knowing what to say.

"O-okay" Emily answered.

"There is something else, I've been informed that you are listed as legal guardian of Mr. Easter's daughter Catherine Easter and we need you to come and file some documents, also we will like to discuss if you are willing to take her in if not she will be sent to the system". Her shock despaired at the mention of the girl, she was so overwhelmed by the news of her friend's death that she hadn't thought about her. Of course, Clyde would have left her as the girl's guardian, not much people knew about her, it wasn't something Clyde would tell just anybody.

"Of course I will be willing to take her in!" She said without hesitation, she didn't even have to think about it.

"Great, then we need you to come to file the papers I told you earlier and to pick her up" said Detective Smith.

"I'll be there as soon as I can". Then the call ended.

The team was still looking at her with confusion as she started gathering her things like on autopilot and getting ready to go. That when Derek stopped her.

"Hey, hey wait a minute Emily, what is going on? Who was that on the phone? You look pretty shocked". She stopped and turned to face her friends.

"It was London police, Clyde has been killed and I'm his emergency contact and I have to go get something sorted out". No one knew what to say, Rossi was the first to speak.

"We are so sorry Emily, we know he was a good friend of yours" he hugged her and she whispered a thank you.

"Take the time you need, just keep us posted and let us know if there is anything we can help with" Hotch said. "Thank you guys" and with that Emily left.  
-

 _I'm still thinking if Emily will have a romantic interest and how will be. Again any ideas, suggestions, thoughts, please write them in the comments._


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to London wasn't long enough for Emily. She had a million thoughts in her mind, and she was trying to make sense of everything in order to know how to handle the situation.

At the airport, she was received by a policeman who took her to the station where the head detective explained the situation.

"Agent Prentiss, thanks for coming so fast. Again, I am so sorry for your loss." greet her the detective.

"Sure, where can I see Catherine?" Asked Emily, her priority was Clyde's daughter."

"I'll notify social services to let them know you have arrived so you can bring her and get started with the paperwork" told her the detective.

"Thank you. I just want to know she is ok. Now can you tell me what happened?" Asked Emily.

"So far we don't have much, we suspect that it had something to do we the lates case he was working on, we are still waiting for Interpol to give us the information but they are making us wait because we don't hace clearance. They want to take over the case but we are trying to work to make a joint investigation." Informed her the detective.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll see what a can do, I use to work for Interpol so I know some people." Offer Emily. "I just want this case solved so Clyde can have justice and Catherine is safe."

"That'll be appreciated, agent. We will try our best for your friend."

Thanked her the detective.

About two hours later social services had been notified and the social worker was on her way with Catherine. Emily was nervous, it had been a while since she las saw Catherine and what she was going through was hard.

Voices brought her out of her thoughts. It was the social worker looking for the detective.

"Emily!" Said a teenage girl who ran to her.

She opened her arms to give a hug to the girl that she haven't seen in some time. As soon as she hold her, the girl hug her so tight like she was holding for dear life.

"Cath, oh sweetheart I'm so sorry. Come here, everything is going to be alright." She tried to assure the frightened girl.

"Thanks for coming, after they told me dad was dead I didn't know what was going that happen to me. I'm glad he listed you as my guardian, I was afraid I would have to go into foster care." Said the girl.

"Of course honey, even if I wasn't listed as your guardian I would have come for you, I wouldn't have let you go to foster care." Emily turned around to greet the social worker. "Emily Prentiss" she presented herself.

"Mary McAllister, I'm in charge of Catherine's case. You are listed as her legal guardian, if I remember correctly?" Said the social worker.

"Yes, I am. I would like to know what I have to do now, I mean what do I have to do to take her with me."

"Well, firs I need you to fill in these documents and sign, also we need to talk about her living arrangements, I was told you don't live in the country so I need to know if she will be staying here and you'll move England or she is going to the States." Informed the Mary.

Emily hadn't thought about about it, she just assumed Catherine would come to DC to live with her, so she turned to see what the girl wanted.

"Cath, would you like to come live with me in DC? If you wat to stay here we can see what we can do, I mean you could stay in your boarding school and I could look for a job over here..." Emily wasn't even finished with the option when Catherine interrupted her.

"I want to live in DC with you, I really don't mind where we live but I know your life there and i just want to be with you." Said the girl.

Emily turned to face Mary "Then I'm taking her to the States with me." The girl went to hug Emily, and she reciprocated the gesture with a smile on her face.

"I'll contact social services in the US so they can assign someone to your case then." Said Mary.


End file.
